


Reward

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-12-30
Updated: 2008-12-30
Packaged: 2018-02-06 15:35:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1863117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>No good deed goes unpunished.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Reward

**Author's Note:**

> No good deed goes unpunished.

Title: Reward  
Author: [](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/profile)[**alisanne**](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/)  
Rating: G  
Word count: 100  
Characters/pairings: Harry Potter/Draco Malfoy  
Written for [](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/slythindor100/profile)[**slythindor100**](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/slythindor100/) 's special holiday prompt: #30 Basket of red wine with roses, and for [](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/dracoharry100/profile)[**dracoharry100**](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/dracoharry100/)'s Christmas Challenge: Wreath.  
Disclaimer: The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.  
Beta: [](http://eeyore9990.insanejournal.com/profile)[](http://eeyore9990.insanejournal.com/)**eeyore9990**  
Authors Notes: No good deed goes unpunished.

  
~

Reward

~

“That’s it,” Draco declared, directing the final wreath into a box and flopping into an armchair. “Next year we celebrate a quiet Christmas with no visitors.”

Harry smiled. “Fine with me,” he said, refraining from reminding Draco that he’d advocated no parties. “Shall we reward ourselves for a job well done?”

Draco smiled. “What do you have in mind?”

Harry lifted a basket containing a bottle of wine and two glasses. “From Andromeda.”

“I’ve always liked her,” Draco breathed as he sipped.

Harry smiled. Perhaps now _wasn’t_ the best time to mention he’d agreed they’d keep Teddy for a month.

~


End file.
